The Toad and The Tabby cat
by Ashi-kun
Summary: Toad is being hassled again by Dunken, oh what a suprise but before any serious damage can be inflicted he is saved by a new girl in school...but something's amiss...did her eyes just change color? Could she be a new mutant?
1. The new girl

Ashiko- I've been watching a lot of x-men evolution so i decided to make a fan fiction that's been in my head for a little while now, i decided that toad doesn't get enough props or love and he deserves some cause he is one of my favorite characters, so i hope you like it

chapter one (The new girl)

"ah man...stupid jerks makin' me late mystique is gonna have a fit if she finds me, and boom boom needs to respect my privacy, i mean come on does she always have to be bombing her way into the bathroom when I in there...always stealing my mouthwash. She needs to buy her own man." Toad grumbled to himself has he hopped down the hallway in malcontent, the bell had rung a few minutes previous to that moment and it had left him quite disgruntled.

As he continued to complain to nobody he was suddenly lurched backwards and slammed into a locker by the infamous quarter back...Dunken. Who with two of his football buddies by his side, grinned maliciously at the helpless toad; "yo, frog face surprise seeing you out here." The muscle bound brute spoke hearing laughs from his friends. "O-oh...h-hey Dunken." Toad squeaked out with a nervous look plastered on his face. "Guess what slime ball i failed my chemistry test, so what do you think that means for you?" Dunken questioned rhetorically with a grin.

"Oh, c-come on fellas...w-we don't have to take it out on me...w-wouldn't you prefer to kick a kitten or...or maybe punch an old lady?" The frightened teen offered shakily as he felt a hand snag the wallet that was in his pocket. One of the guys behind Dunken laughed, "yo frog you won't mind if i keep this will you?" his question sought no answer as he removed the money and dropped the wallet to the floor with disinterest before shoving the recently confiscated cash into his pocket. Dunken snickered slightly at the look on toad's face before throwing the mutant boy to the floor and giving him several hard kicks in the ribs, but as he brought his leg back for another crippling kick he was stopped mid motion by a girl who had just stepped in front of him.

This girl was a thin but curvy beauty with midnight black hair that was up in a slightly messy ponytail and had gray tips in it, her eyes were a lightning blue, and her skin was slightly tanned but not to an extreme amount, her nails were painted black and shimmered slightly from the top coat, she wore a form fitting black t-shirt with a little red devil on it that showed a small amount of her flat stomach, a pair of hip hugging blue jeans that were decorated with various doodles of dragons, tigers, and house cats along with signatures from several different people, a set of black gloves with blue lace going through in zigzag patterns, and finally a pair of black army boots with red laces that had little black hearts on them.

"What do you boys think you're doing?" she questioned, as she quirked a slender eyebrow in question. The football stars paused unable to reply for surprise that a girl had just stepped in front of them to prevent them from having their fun. Well, taking their hesitation as stupidity she crossed her arms over her chest in a huff, "well i suggest you dimwits knock it off and leave him alone before you regret it." She demanded as she narrowed her eyes and her usual blue flashed a golden color for a spilt second. But that split second was enough to disturb the three boys who quickly looked at each other to confirm what they had just seen before quickly turning an sprinting off in a fear they wouldn't admit to any time soon.

She sighed quietly before her attention snapped back to the matter at hand as she heard a groan of pain come from toad who was clutching his ribs, face down on the ground. She turned and knelt beside the pain stricken boy and gently grabbed him by the shoulders, helping him to sit up. "Hey, you ok?" She questioned noting the blood dripping from his mouth, she reached into her bag pulling out a tissue and handing it to him. "Yeah...thanks" was the mumbled reply as he wiped away the blood and crumpled the tissue, shoving it into his pocket. "Well that's good." she spoke standing and offering a hand to him with a smile. Toad grasped her hand and pulled himself to his feet. "The name's Jamie." She added in taking her hand back and placing it on her hip simply.

"Tod, but just call me toad." Was the reply making her stifle a laugh, "toad? Well that's new...but all right I call yea toad." Jamie stated making toad grin. "Any ways...thanks, really they coulda killed me." He stated nodding his head a few times, "Stupid brutes always messin with me, stole my cash and everything and it was the only money i had left...i needed that to eat lunch today, seriously first boom boom busts into the bathroom when I using it and now this, so not fair." toad mumbled to himself in irritation forcing another laugh from Jamie. "What's so funny?" Tod questioned sounding slightly annoyed as a sort of pouting expression covered his face. "You, I like you, you are very interesting." Was the reply making the toad-like mutant blink in confusion.

"So I make you a deal..." Jamie began as toad looked at her with his eyebrows raised in question, "I will buy you lunch everyday, and keep those jerks off your back if you promise to show me around and chill with me every once in a while." She finished her statement making toad's eyes widen slightly. "You serious? This aint some cruel sick joke is it?" Toad questioned his voice hopeful, "Yep...i never eat lunch at school so i always have extra money on me." she stated simply pulling a wallet from her pocket that had a gray and black tabby cat on it before grabbing a rolled up piece of paper from her bag.

"That is if you hold up your end of the bargain..." She spoke as she started unrolling the paper and showed it to him, showing it to be a school schedule. "See I new here and I very much lost." she explained with a smile, toad grabbed the schedule and took a look at it, "well all these classes are pretty close together so they shouldn't be hard to find once you're in the area, and you got your first class with me so...leave it to me." He boasted with a large grin plastered to his face. "Great!" Jamie exclaimed happily before opening her wallet and pulling out a five and handing it to him. "Here, this'll cover your lunch today, I give you another five tomorrow." she explained feeling quite happy at how excited toad seemed to be upon receiving it, as she shoved her wallet back into her pocket.

The two started walking toward their class and after a moment of silence, toad spoke up; "Hey why do you wanna do this stuff for me? You don't know me that well...we just met." his question made Jamie look at him and blink for a moment or two, "It's like i said before, you are very interesting and you seem like a really cool guy, so i want to be friends with you, and have the opportunity to talk more." She explained knowingly as they approached their class, "Well you're interesting too, to make Dunken run like that you gotta be something special." Toad stated snickering as he remembered Dunken's expression, before the grabbed the classroom door handle and opened the door only to be greeted by an angry teacher.

"Mr. Talansky late again i see! Why can't you ever get here on time?" the teacher demanded angrily his arms crossed in irritation. "Ah come on teach it's not my fault I..." Toad began to explain only to be cut off by his teacher, "I don't want to hear any excuses!" the chem teacher shouted angrily Jamie decided to break into the conversation, "No really it's not his fault, I held him up, it's my fault he was trying to explain where everything is to me." She stated making the teacher pause and look at her, seeming slightly skeptical but trusting none the less upon seeing the schedule in toad's hands. A sigh escaped the chem teacher as his eyes fell upon tod once more. "All right, you're off the hook for now, but don't be late again...and you may take a seat anywhere." he stated the last part in reference to Jamie. Both nodded as the teacher turned away and as they walked to grab seats toad whispered a quick, "Nice save." and in reply, Jamie nodded her head with a smile before they both plopped down into their chairs and the teacher continued his previously interrupted lecture.


	2. Doodles

Ashiko- whew new chapter new chapter it was fast i know but I'm having fun with this story...oh and sorry about the bad grammar last chapter, for some reason all of my words like I'm and I'll just turned into I...it was strange, any ways on to the story!

-------chapter two (doodles)

Throughout chemistry Jamie and toad completely ignored the lecture, passing notes and talking the entire time; resulting in trouble when one or the other would laugh too loudly and would catch the teacher's attention. Mostly what they talked about were their friends, likes and dislikes, and of course their home lives. And by what she could tell Jamie thought boom boom sounded quite entertaining if not a little bit of a crazy clepto, with a thing for explosives. Pietro, sounded a bit high and mighty with quite a pride streak while always needing entertainment, Blob seemed to have a short temper when it came to many things, and lance...lance seemed indecisive of what he wanted but overall layed back. She is by nature a very perceptive person.

The class hour went by quickly, for the two it seemed as though only a few minutes had gone by, and maybe it would have seemed like longer if they had even attempted to listen to the teacher...sure they got their homework written down but that was about it. As the bell rang and they stood heading for the door the teacher spoke up, "Mr. Talansky I would like to speak with you a moment." He stated making toad stop and turn, "yeah?" he questioned raising his eyebrows. "I'll wait outside." Jamie announced as she headed out the door catching the nod that tod shot in her direction.

"So what up teach?" Toad questioned with an off grin. "Not your grade point average that's for sure." Was the reply making toad frown slightly, "And if your grades don't improve I'm going to have to drop you to **earth science**." the chem teacher explained, emphasizing earth science to stress his point. "Oh man, you serious?" Toad asked only to receive a nod, which made him sigh and his shoulders drop in defeat. "ok...I'll do better." He stated scratching his head as he turned for to the door and headed out hearing his teacher say "good." before he closed the door, and went to Jamie who was on the other side of the hall. She smiled hugging her English book to her, "So what was that about?" she asked as they started walking down the hall.

"O-oh he just wanted to tell me to stop talking in class, is all." Toad lied with a dismissive tone as they stopped in front of a class room not to far from their chemistry class. "308, this is my room." Jamie stated pointing her thumb toward the numbers on the door. "all right, i gotta jet, my class is all the way across school ya know?" Tod announced before starting off down the hall again, with literal leaps and bounds. "Ok see you later!" Jamie called out to him hearing him shout back a quick "YEAH!" before taking off around a corner. She laughed brushing her fingers through her hair with a small grin, "Now that is what i call jumping." She spoke to herself before turning to her classroom and entering. Having gotten her schedule back from toad, she introduced herself to the teacher as the new student and took a seat beside kitty, setting her bag on the ground with a light thud.

Kitty half-turned herself to look at Jamie and grinned, "Hey the name's kitty." She said simply, as she locked eyes with her. Jamie returned the smile before speaking, "Jamie." she replied in a rather polite tone, and not the same casual one she used with toad. "Oh i like totally love your shirt where'd you get it?" Kitty prodded looking at the chibi devil on the front and seeming to think it was cute. "Oh um, a friend's mom made it for me." Jamie explained much to her new acquaintance disappointment. "Dang, I so wanted to go get one." and that statement made the new girl blink, "Oh...uh...sorry about that." she mumbled turning her attention back to the front of the class where the teacher had started talking. "It's no biggie, don't worry." she heard kitty say though she was only partially paying attention.

As the teacher continued talking about things that Jamie had already learned at her other school, she found it exceedingly hard to pay attention. And so what did she do? Take notes? Hardly. That's right...she doodled, all over her note paper...because learning something twice is boring. The boarders of the paper were decorated with little dragons and fairies...and even a few devils here and there. But, when she looked out the window hoping the P.E. class would give her some inspiration she nearly choked trying to stop herself from laughing, as she saw toad hanging upside down off of a tree branch behind his teacher mocking him, while he was explaining the day to the class. **_That_**, that was what she HAD to draw.

So she picked up her pencil again and quickly sketched out her favorite pose then added in his expression before he had a chance to change it, then she started adding in little details and such. Luckily for her, she had remarkable eyesight so she could pick up mostly every fold and crease, and even the details of how his hair was falling. Another lucky thing, Her class was pretty close to where the event was occurring so it was easier to see. After she had finished the drawing she added a small drawing of a little her winking and holding up an arrow-like sign pointing to the drawing of him, in the sign she scribbled a few words and something else on the bottom of the page; before folding up the paper and putting it in her backpack, then returning her attention to the front of the room.

As the day rolled on it only got more boring, she found her classes all right and talked to a few people here and there...and sure it was funny when Dunken and his two goons picked up their desks while they were still in them and took themselves to the other side of the room; but eventually she became so bored she couldn't even pay attention to distractions. Which is one of the reasons she missed her old school...there she had at least three friends in each period distracting her and cracking jokes when things got quiet; and here...there was silence. You know that kind of, trapped in the school at midnight silence...yeah it was REALLY quiet. Which eventually began to make Jamie twitch, she wasn't used to things being this silent...EVER. Even when she was at home she would blast the radio to beat the quiet, so nothing was ever silent around her...and she definitely blamed it on her talkative friends; they had made her so used to noise and now she was going insane.

They better be happy, those stupid jerks had probably been waiting for this moment where she would snap, just so they could laugh...but she wasn't going to crack, she wasn't going to- "AUGH! IT'S TOO QUIET! DON'T YOU PEOPLE EVER TALK? HAVE I BEEN TRANSFERED INTO A SCHOOL OF MIMES?" ok...i take that back. The entire class stared at her strangely as she stood, borderline hyperventilating. She paused realizing she had just shouted in the middle of class, and loudly at that. Classrooms a few halls down could've heard her shout of insanity, and she allowed a nervous chuckle to escape her as she returned to her seat. But that didn't stop people from staring, in fact it took ten minutes for everyone to pay attention to the teacher again. And, the way Jamie was counting that would be about twenty "Oh ignore me"'s five, "I'm just being paranoid"'s oh and at least one, "If you don't stop staring I'm seriously going to beat you over your heads with the white board then write on your faces with permanent marker!" while waving black markers threateningly; and you know, i think that last one is what made them stop.

But, none the less the day continued boringly...nobody would talk to her for the rest of the day, not even at lunch, for they had all deemed her, "Whiteboard girl, wielder of markers and portrayer of doom" which probably wasn't a good thing but it gave her something to laugh about so what did she care. And as the final bell rung a sigh of relief washed over her, after finding she'd only see Toad first period on a day to day basis she found she wanted school to end even faster. She quickly got up from her chair, throwing her books in her bag and heading for the classroom door. Out of one of the hallway windows she saw toad walking in the courtyard and grinned, taking off running she managed to exit the school and catch him at the front. "Toad!" she called out, easily getting his attention.

He looked back at Jamie and grinned doing a half hop and landing in front of her, "Yo what's up?" He questioned shoving his hands in his pockets, his posture slightly slouched. "I have something for you." Jamie replied shoving her hand in the front pocket of her bag and pulling the folded drawing she had put in there before, handing it to him with a smile. Toad took the paper and stared at it quizzically, "What's this yo?" He questioned locking eyes with his new friend. "Just something, any ways i better go...my ride is here; see you tomorrow." She spoke as she jogged off toward a teenage girl who was leaning against the front wall boredly; she gave a quick wave before heading off with the girl.

Not long after she had left but still not seeing she had been there; lance, boom boom, Pietro, and Blob walked up to the toad-like mutant and watched as he curiously turned the folded paper in his hands. "What's that frog boy?" Boom boom questioned staring at the paper with mild intrust. "I dunno." was the only reply that Tod mumbled out still turning the paper round and round. "Well then open it, moron." Pietro demanded receiving a mock glare from toad, who soon after unfolded the notebook paper and blinked stifling his amusement at the contents. The other four leaned over to look and laughed, inside the arrow-like sign were the words:

_don't think i didn't see that..._

and at the bottom of the page...

_**A phone number...**_

--------end chapter

Ashiko: another one out the box, hope you enjoyed please comment and such. OH! and so you know this is set pre apocalypse and pre scarlet witch


	3. Discovered

Ashiko: whew another chapter cheers thanks to all people who have been reading this, thanks for comments and thanks for putting it on your alert lists any ways, on to the story.

-----chapter 3 (discovered)

Toad hopped back an forth in his broken down living room in thought, it was his version of pacing. At school he had managed to hide the phone number on the bottom of the page; he wasn't sure what to do, he wanted to call her but he didn't want to be hassled by the other members of the house. He peeked around the doorway into the room, looking from side to side to make sure nobody was coming before popping back into the room and grabbing the phone. Dialing the number he waited, only hearing the low ringing of the receiver.

----

At Jamie's apartment her phone rang loudly, shaking the desk it sat on ever so slightly; a shaky hand reached up from the floor clutching the counter of the desk tightly the man it was attached to pulling himself up, so he was leaning against the table. His breathing was heavy, as beads of sweet collected on his forehead; small cuts riddled his arms and a few were on his face; but compared to the huge gash in his stomach they were nothing to worry about.

Steadying his breathing he grabbed the phone and pulled it from the hook, placing it to his ear before speaking. "H-hello?" he questioned as his free hand clutched his gut tightly.

_"hey is uh, Jamie there"_ _a voice came across_

"She's sleeping can i take a message?"

_"Oh...um can you tell her toad called?"_

"Yeah...I will." he never waited for a response before setting the phone back on the hook gently. Sighing quietly he took a step back, stumbling slightly his vision blurred as his head throbbed in pain. _must be from blood loss..._ he thought to himself before a pain stricken groan escaped him and he clutched his stomach with both arms, dropping to his knees he shook his head repeatedly, looking back at the peacefully sleeping teenage girl behind him he smiled slightly, an off grin coming across his face. Noting the blood staining her delicate hands; he laughed quietly before turning to her. "Remind me to never tick you off again." his words fell on deaf ears and he knew it, so he simply leaned over and picked her up off the floor and into his arms. Struggling to his feet he headed toward the back of the apartment, "ok missy time for bed."

----

The x-men sat in the living room, yawning every once in a while and shifting in their pjs; as the professor's wheel chair came into the room kitty was the first to speak. "Hey professor, like why are you calling us out this late?" she questioned as she stretched out her arms tiredly. "Well Kitty, cerebro has just detected a new mutant in the area." was his reply catching all the students' attentions. "So are you sending us out now to get the person?" Scott spoke up quirking an eyebrow behind his tinted glasses.

Charles simply shook his head, "No, there is much more to this one then that." He explained folding his hands together under his chin. "What's so different professor?" Kurt asked as he hung upside down from a chandelier in the middle of the room. "Well Kurt, cerebro can't tell who it is, all it can tell me is that she's a girl about 16 years old." this statement made rogue blink in curiosity. "Why's that?" she wondered aloud, as she shifted in her seat.

"Well this girl's powers haven't fully awakened and they seem to only activate when she's under a great deal of stress, and from the way her brainwaves seem to escalate; these outbursts of power seem to come out very violently toward anyone in the immediate area before they shut down and she most likely goes unconscious." proXavier Xavier explained his voice sounding rather upset at the matter as he watched the different reactions appear and leave from his students' faces. "So is she really strong and scary professor?" Kurt questioned allowing himself to drop onto the table below him before plopping down into a sitting position.

"Cerebro can't really tell me that Kurt, all i can tell is that when she goes under these transformations, she can be quite unpredictable, if nothing else. These outbursts make her a danger for herself and those around her so we must find her immediately for everyone's safety." Charles explained before Scott spoke up; "But professor how are we going to find her if we don't know where to look?" he asked curiously from his spot leaning against a wall. "well Scott this girl lives within three miles of your school, so she would be attending with you, so i need you all to look for anything suspicious among your classmates, and report even the smallest things to me." with that all the students nodded, giving a synchronized "we will" before leaving the room and heading back to bed.

"It seems like the kids are going to have to be real careful about this one." Logan spoke from the doorway having been listening the entire time. "Yes Logan they will, from what i can tell this could become quite dangerous; and when we do find her i would like you to go and confront this girl with them...as extra backup so to speak." Xavier stated with a light sigh and receiving a nod from Logan. "Yeah i can do that, stopping some teenage girl should be no problem." he announced allowing his steel claws to exit is knuckles as he watched the moonlight shine on them.

------

Ashiko: whew another one done, i know it's a bit shorter then the others so sorry about that.Oh and so you know there is an update schedule in my profile, so you'll know when i update . any ways i hope you enjoyed please comment and such


	4. Bad day

Ashiko: ok we got another one! whoot! sorry that it's so late, i had some trouble wording it the way i wanted until i started listening to tangled up in me...it's weird that i got insperation from that, so any ways before we begin i thought I'd answer to a part of a critique someone made, not to be mean but this person brought something up and i thought it was a very good point because it made me realize i hadn't explained it well enough.

when Duncan was freaked out by Jamie even though he wasn't scared of Scott when he found out about his powers, it wasn't truly because he was scared; it was more of a shock. the way i see it, the reason he wasn't scared of Scott was because he had a while to think about it before he had to see him again, so he was able to relax and just get angry and mean. So in the case of Jamie seeing as this is before everyone found out, he had no logical explanation for what had just happened and since it was on the spot coping he got a little freaked. This is not saying he is going to be scared of her forever, it'll work just like my idea of the Scott thing, he'll have time to think about it and end up getting angry. so really I'm not wandering him out of character at all.

any ways, enjoy!

----------chapter four (bad day)

As morning came Jamie found herself waking up late, when she took a look at her clock she found it was 6:50 already. The teenage girl groaned and leapt out of bed quickly grabbing a pair of baggy black pants with purple ties in the side, and a white half sleeved shirt with a picture of a spray paint can spraying the word love inside a large heart; next she grabbed a mens watch from her jewelry box it had a leather strap with small studs and pink stars. She pulled socks on quickly pulling on her shoes soon after, before grabbing a hair clip and twisting her hair slightly she clipped it tightly allowing a few strands to hang in front, she would have combed her hair...but really she just didn't have the time.

Jamie grabbed her homework from her desk and shoved it into her bag before throwing it over her shoulder and quickly running from her room, she darted through the living room, noting her brother in the kitchen drinking coffee. "Bye Eric, remember to check the injuries like i said...oh and try not to get into anymore fights with gangs eh?" she shouted back to him, hearing an "Ok." from him as she bolted out the front door, slamming it behind her as she quickly headed down the stairs.

Just as soon as her feet touched down on the cement of the sidewalk she took off running, rushing down the street as fast as she could, darting around corners and nearly slamming into a few pedestrians. She managed to find a short cut or two, which involved hopping a few walls into the backyards of people she couldn't claim to know. Sure it might be illegal, but hey what they didn't know wouldn't kill them...at least that's how she rationalized it.

By some miracle she made it to school just as the late bell rang, darting down the hallway to her first class she only hoped she remembered the way, getting lost probably wouldn't have been the best thing. Dashing down a familiar corner she grimaced, "all these hallways look the same!" complaining to herself sidetracked her attention and she ended up slamming right into someone, causing the both of them to tumble to the floor. Without looking up she grabbed her bag and pulled it over her shoulder again, "S-sorry." she mumbled out quickly before pushing herself up to her feet and taking off down the hall once more, "I'm going to be so late!" she exclaimed to no one.

Lance grumbled lightly, rubbing his sore shoulder in irritation, "what could she possibly be late for that excuses running into me...school's not that important." he spoke aloud to himself as he glared in the direction she had gone. Getting to his feet he collected his things quickly and started walking in the direction he had been before.

Jamie skid into her classroom, tripping and tumbling to the ground, "ow." she muttered as she sat up rubbing her back with a slight scowl on her face as she stared at the ground. The classroom burst into laughter which made a blush creep across her face, "Why can't people just pretend they didn't see that." she questioned herself not moving from her place on the ground as the teacher tried to calm the class down. Noting a pair of feet beside her Jamie looked up, only to see toad standing beside her; "That was one heck of an entrance, James." he spoke as he extended his hand to her. The embarrassed teen took his hand pulling herself to her feet, before giving an off laugh. "Yeah well it's good to stand out sometimes..." she stated with a smile, though her blush was still quite evident.

Toad snickered as he grabbed Jamie's bag off the floor and handed it to her, walking with her back toward their seats; "That seemed like a little too much." Tod joked making Jamie nod in agreement as she rubbed her lower back once more. The two sat in their chairs and the class continued laughing at Jamie's expense for at least another five minutes, greatly annoying the teacher who seemed ready to throw pens at people. As the class settled down, everything got back on track and the teacher managed to collect Jamie's homework seeing as she was the last one to turn it in...for obvious reasons. The class went on with the lecture as usual and of course Jamie and Toad were ignoring it; finding themselves wrapped in a conversation about weird and gross things they had seen or done.

But none the less the class rolled on and the day seemed normal enough, despite Jamie and Toad's need to interrupt by laughing loudly. Eventually though the teacher stopped the class to pass back homework and when Toad got his he groaned in irritation at the sight of a large "D" on his paper. Thinking Jamie would be in the same boat he leaned over to her, "What'd you get?" he questioned raising his eyebrows. Jamie didn't say anything she just flipped over her paper showing off the large "A-" that she had; this sight only discouraged tod. "Oh that's not fair; how'd you get an A- you were talking all class with me." The toad-like mutant asked in frustration, receiving a shrug from Jamie before she spoke. "I've learned this all before, I'm at least three chapters ahead of this class; so i don't need to really pay attention for a while...but if you're not getting it i could always help you." She explained simply as she flipped her paper back over.

"Can you come help today? i don't get a word this guy is sayin'..." Tod asked in an almost begging tone, as he did his best to make a puppy face. Jamie laughed quietly, "All right all right, I'll come help today." she spoke with a grin, patting his head lightly "when you do that you remind me of my friend's dog." she added in with another laugh. "SCORE!" Toad shouted making the entire class look at him, he laughed nervously looking away from everyone. "Dude, i did that yesterday..." Jamie stated laughing again.

After that the day was rather boring nothing really interesting happened, Jamie was tempted so many times to ditch...except P.E. she liked P.E. but she liked running so it made sense. Either way she found except for first period and her P.E. class this school was boring, nothing exciting ever seemed to happen...and maybe that was because at her old school fights happened constantly and every third period one of her friends would; for a reason nobody could explain; dance on his desk. No one knew why and nobody wanted to know why, but it was funny.

For her there weren't enough dorky people in the school, which made her oh so happy that toad went here, she might have been the first person ever to die of boredom if he wasn't around. After school They met up in the front of the building, "Ready?" Tod questioned with a grin. "You know it..." was the reply he received before the two headed out. Leaning against his car waiting for Jean, Scott watched the two walk together, finding something odd about Toad's new friend.

------

Ashiko: There you go it's finally done, once again sorry it's late...and sorry it's shorter then usual i didn't truly know what to do for this chapter, i know what i want to happen and where i want the story to go but i just couldn't figure what to do here...it's weird like that. Oh and since school is coming up my updates will take longer, I'll try to update as fast as i can, but it might be hard sometimes.


End file.
